Hubungan Apa?
by Kim Jie ya
Summary: Sehun tidak menyangka kalau keputusannya untuk menjalin Polyamorous relationship akan memberikan dampak sebegini hebohnya bagi orang-orang. Kini karena mulut ember Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol kakak sepupu Sehun berniat menyobek isi perut kekasihnya. Kim Jongin yang hanya ingin menasihati juga harus meradang karena tingkah Park Chanyeol. . Tapi siapa kekasih Sehun?


**.**

 _ **Hubungan... apa?**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _So, you're in Polyamorous Relationship because you say, how can one person give you everything?_

 _._

 _._

Happy Reading

.

. .

.

.

"Hubungan... apa?"

Baekhyun mengorek telinganya, berpikir barang kali ada sapi atau semacamnya yang mengganggu ucapan Sehun untuk didengar. Tapi Baekhyun tidak merasakan apa apa dari ujung kelingkingnya. Lantas, benarkah yang dimaksud Sehun tadi?

" _Polyamorous relationship_." Ulang Sehun santai sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya.

"Okay, _so you're in a polyamorous relationship because_?" tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

Sehun berdecak, " _Because I say, 'How can one person give you everything_?' Byun Baekhyun, apa kau tidak mengerti juga?"

Kesal juga karena sejak satu jam yang lalu, Baekhyun nampak tidak paham dengan ucapannya dan terus mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada Sehun.

"Tapi, hun." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk memilih kata apa yang pantas untuk dia ucapkan pada kawannya itu. "Kau tidak pernah seperti ini."

Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan. Kesimpulan dari satu jam dia berbincang dengan Baekhyun adalah pria itu tidak menyetujui keputusannya.

" _Well_ , aku baru menyadarinya." Sahut Sehun ringkas.

"Apa semua ini karena mantan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Jadi, tujuh bulan lalu jika Baekhyun tidak salah ingat, Sehun dan pacarnya putus karena anak itu memergoki kekasihnya bercumbu bahkan saling menelanjangi diri dengan seorang jalang di klub malam.

Jelas kejadian itu memberikan dampak buruk mengingat mereka berdua –Sehun dan kekasihnya- tengah menjalani hubungan serius bahkan sudah membahas tentang pernikahan.

Maka dari itu, Baekhyun was-was jika kawannya masih belum bisa move on dan melupakan tragedi hari itu. Apalagi Sehun nampak menarik diri dari pergaulan untuk beberapa saat, lalu muncul lagi dihadapan Baekhyun dengan pernyataan mengejutkan tentang hubungan yang dia jalani kali ini.

"Semua hal buruk menggiringmu ke hal buruk lainnya, kau tau hal itu Hyun."

Sehun menjawab dengan terlalu santai sambil memainkan ponselnya. Terlihat tersenyum sedikit saat membaca _chat_ yang muncul dari layar ponselnya sebelum menggerakan jari untuk membalas.

"Kalian saling mencintai?"

Baekhyun amat sangat penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Dia takut jika Sehun kembali terpuruk seperti tempo hari, sebagai teman Baekhyun tidak ingin Sehun mengalami kemalangan dua kali berturut-turut.

Lagipula, menurutnya, hubungan yang dibina Sehun kali ini itu tidak sehat. Bagaimana bisa Sehun memikirkan tentang menjalani _polyamorous relationship,_ lebih lagi, siapa lelaki yang memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan teman gilanya itu.

"Tentu, Baekhyun. Itulah kenapa disebut _polyamorous relationship_." Jawab Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Sehun berhenti mengaduk dan menerawang, "Lima bulan, mungkin."

' _Edan_!' batin Baekhyun mengumpat.

Hubungan aneh mereka telah berjalan lima bulan dan Sehun baru memberitahunya sekarang? Kemana saja gadis ini sampai tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memberitahunya?

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyuarakan pikirannya, meskipun dia ceplas-ceplos, sebisa mungkin Baekhyun akan berusaha tidak menyakiti perasaan Sehun, tapi pemikiran Sehun kali ini tidak dapat diterima otaknya.

"Kau sakit, hun. Bagaimana mungkin kau bilang kalau kalian saling mencintai tapi dengan senang hati membiarkan pasanganmu... ya kau tau lah, seks dengan orang lain? Kalau bukan sakit, apa lagi, hun?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sudah dia duga kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menerima ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun yakin kalau kekasihnya mencintainya, begitupun dirinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang salah? Ulang Sehun dalam hati.

"Pokoknya, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja. Urusanmu tidak setuju, tidak jadi masalah bagiku." Ujar Sehun sebelum beranjak dan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan." Desah Baekhyun setelah tubuh Sehun tidak terlihat lagi.

 **.oOo.**

Sehun mengigiti kukunya berulang kali ketika Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. Hey, meskipun Chanyeol adalah orang yang konyol dan sering bercanda, jangan pernah meremehkan bagaimana cara pria itu marah.

"Kau gila atau bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dingin.

'Oh _god_ , Baekhyun sialan.' Rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Si cerewet Baekhyun itu ternyata tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bercerita. Lebih lagi, dari sekian banyak orang yang bisa diberi tahu, kenapa dia malah memilih Chanyeol yang demi apa akan sangat mengerikan jika marah.

Bahkan belum lewat dari lima menit mereka duduk di meja makan tapi Chanyeol sudah menghancurkan empat piring dan dua cangkir yang tadi digunakan Sehun untuk menjamu Chanyeol. Tapi Sehun tentu tidak bisa marah ataupun sekedar kesal, salah Sehun sendiri yang tidak memberitahu Chanyeol dan membuatnya mendengar tentang keputusan Sehun dari Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau taruh mana otakmu, hah?!"

Dan sudah tidak bisa Sehun kira berapa banyak umpatan dan bentakan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol padanya tanpa bisa Sehun menjawab.

"Itu bukan cinta, bodoh! Itu sakit!"

Sehun memotar bola matanya tanpa Chanyeol ketahui. Tadi Baekhyun, sekarang Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau yang dilakukan Sehun itu sakit. Apa tidak ada kata yang lain? Lagipula, Sehun sudah memutuskan dan kekasihnya juga memiliki pandangan yang sama dengan Sehun. lalu kenapa orang-orang yang malah frustasi?

"Chanyeol aku-..."

" _Oppa_!" koreksi Chanyeol keras.

Sehun mengalah. Sebaiknya tidak memancing amarah Chanyeol lebih banyak atau seluruh isi rumahnya akan berubah menjadi serpihan debu.

" _Oppa_ , aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahumu, aku tau kalau _oppa_ adalah kakak sepupuku, tapi bukan berarti keputusanku harus diarahkan olehmu, kan?" ujar Sehun pelan.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka dan itu semakin membuat Sehun bergidik. Dengan cepat Sehun membenarkan ucapannya, takut jika apa yang dia katakan tadi menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol.

"Maksudku, aku memang menyayangimu dan menghargaimu lebih dari ayahku, tapi _oppa_ , mungkin kau harus sedikit lebih tenang menyikapi keputusanku dan mencoba memandangnya dari sudut pandangku."

Sehun terpaksa harus memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba meraih vas bunga dan melemparnya hingga menabrak dinding dibelakang Sehun lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

Oke, Sehun salah langkah rupanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dalam-dalam sejak berjam-jam yang lalu ketika aku menyuruhmu pulang. Dan aku tidak bisa lebih tenang dari ini, aku bahkan ingin menghancurkan mobilmu begitu aku melihat wajahmu dari gerbang depan." Chanyeol berujar menusuk.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menendang kursi disampingnya hingga jatuh berguling. Sehun meneguk ludahnya. Chanyeol yang marah dengan tenang saja sudah seperti ini, lalu bagaimana jika pria itu marah dengan segenap hatinya? Apa yang bisa dia lakukan lagi?

"Masuk kamar dan pikirkan keputusan konyol yang kau buat. Jika kau masih _kekeuh_ pada hubungan bodohmu, jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati padamu." Ancam Chanyeol seraya pergi.

Begitu Sehun mendengar suara bantingan pintu dan mobil yang dinyalakan, dia menghela nafas sebesar-besarnya sambil memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Matilah aku."

 **.oOo.**

Jongin tersedak oleh cola yang tengah diminumnya saat Chanyeol dengan kasar membuka pintu apartementnya. Dia masih terbatuk-batuk sambil mengutuk Chanyeol yang bertamu tanpa sopan santun ketika pria itu dengan seenak dengkul duduk di sofa seberang tempatnya duduk.

" _What the fuck_ , Park _asshole_ Chanyeol!" umpat Jongin.

Chanyeol meliriknya dengan tajam, "Mulutmu mudah sekali berbicara kotor, mau kubantu menyobeknya agar kau lebih leluasa mengumpat?"

Jongin menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak dalam _mood_ yang baik. Jongin yang hampir separuh hidupnya telah berteman dengan Chanyeol juga tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan mode pemarah Chanyeol karena dia sudah paham tindak tanduk temannya saat marah.

Karena itu, diam-diam Jongin menyingkirkan piring buah, remot, ponsel dan cangkir kopi yang berada dimeja menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol. Siapa tau jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba meledak meskipun saat ini tengah bersandar dan memejamkan mata seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dan benar saja.

Chanyeol membuka matanya mendadak, menggeram marah kemudian semuanya terasa begitu cepat bagi Jongin. Chanyeol meraih bantal sofa dibawah kakinya lalu melempar bantal malang itu kearah tv yang tak kalah malangnya, lebih lagi tv tak berdosa itu terdorong kebelakang sedikit sebelum memental dan roboh kedepan.

Meninggalkan bunyi pecah yang keras dan meninggalkan Jongin yang menjerit seperti wanita.

"Chanyeol! Ya Tuhan apa yang kau lakukan pada tvku?!" raung Jongin.

Buru-buru Jongin berlari menuju mayat tv itu dan memeluknya, tak lupa kata umpatan lolos dari bibirnya. Demi apa, Jongin baru saja membeli tv itu seminggu yang lalu. Dan kini tv kesayangannya sudah tak berbentuk.

"SIALAN!" teriak Chanyeol seolah tvnya lah yang dirusak, hal ini memancing amarah Jongin juga.

"Kau yang sialan, bodoh! Apa masalahmu sebenarnya?!" bentak Jongin. Tvnya masih berada dalam pelukan, tak rela melepaskan si kesayangan yang pastinya sudah merenggang nyawa.

"Diamlah, Kim. Kau membuat kepalaku pusing!"

"Kalau kau marah setidaknya jangan lampiaskan amarah bodohmu pada rumahku! Pergilah ke si sialan yang membuatmu marah dan hancurkan bokongnya!"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar, membuat Jongin was-was. _Si Chanyeol itu tidak sedang nafsu padaku kan?_ , batin Jongin ngelantur.

"Aku tidak bisa menguliti sepupuku sendiri walaupun aku marah padanya. Dan itu membuatku frustasi!" ungkap Chanyeol.

"Kau marah pada Sehun?!" pekik Jongin. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bisa mati kalau Sehun tahu dirinya menyuruh Chanyeol menghancurkan bokongnya

"Anak itu ya-..."

Chanyeol membuka suara, penasaran dengan curhatan Chanyeol, Jongin memilih melepaskan tubuh tak bernyawa tvnya dan kembali duduk dengan nyaman diseberang Chanyeol, menyimak.

"...-sedang menjalin _Polyamorous relationship_ dengan orang brengsek yang sama gilanya dengan Sehun."

Jongin hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Sehun? _Polyamorous relationship_?" ulang Jongin.

Chanyeol meremas lengan sofa yang didudukinya, memikirkan betapa sakitnya hubungan Sehun membuatnya marah.

"Itu penyakit, Jong! Itu sakit! Dan si dungu Sehun malah ingin menjalani hubungan bodoh itu, kakak mana yang tidak marah coba?!"

' _Tapi kan kau sepupunya, bukan kakaknya.'_

Jongin hanya mampu membatin. Mana berani dia berceloteh seperti itu ketika kawannya itu terlihat seperti siap sedia untuk menguliti banteng spanyol.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengijinkannya, aku bahkan tidak yakin jika kekasih Sehun benar-benar mencintainya. Jika aku bertemu si brengsek itu, akan aku patahkan lehernya."

Jongin berdeham, berpikir untuk memberikan nasehat pada kawan penuh amarahnya ini.

"Tapi Chan, mungkin Sehun dan kekasihnya memang saling mencintai namun tidak ingin egois dengan mengekang kebebasan masing-masing, lagipula Sehun sudah besar dan bisa mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya, sebagai keluarga kau hanya perlu mengingatkannya, kan?"

Jawaban Jongin membuat Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka, buru-buru Jongin menambahkan.

"Jika itu memang keputusan Sehun, harusnya kau menghargainya kan? Biarkan Sehun merasakan sendiri, jika hal itu berakhir buruk, maka biarlah Sehun mengalaminya. Toh pengalaman pahit juga perlu dalam kehidupan, kan? Itu pendapatku pribadi sih."

Jongin tidak pernah berpikir akan menyesali ucapannya. Karena menurut Jongin, nasehatnya sangat berguna dan bijak untuk mengubah pikiran keras Chanyeol. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak benar. Jongin menyesal.

Kenapa lagi kalau bukan si Park _asshole_ Chanyeol malah meludahi Jongin begitu Jongin selesai berbicara. Meludahi, bung! Meludahi!

Meskipun kadang Jongin juga meludahi Chanyeol saat pria itu mulai bertingkah aneh yang ujung-ujungnya malah merepotkannya, Jongin sedikitnya juga tidak terima diludahi seperti ini. Sudah merusak tvnya, wajah Jonginpun tak lepas dari amarah Chanyeol.

"Pergilah ke pendeta! Kau butuh disucikan, bodoh!" lalu Chanyeol berlalu pergi.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!"

Jongin hanya berharap kalau hatinya ditabahkan dan diberi kesabaran untuk menghadapi Chanyeol untuk kedepannya. Karena Jongin pikir, hidupnya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari serangga pengganggu macam Chanyeol.

 **.oOo.**

Sehun dan Jongin tengah duduk berhadapan di bangku taman kampus. Buku buku berserakan begitupula dua botol minuman yang telah habis setengah. Hari belum terlalu sore tapi keduanya telah menyelesaikan tugas yang harus dikumpulkan tiga hari lagi, kini mereka tengah sibuk dengan ponsel masing masing, terlalu malas untuk berbicara karena keduanya telah berdebat tanpa henti karena tugas sejak dua jam yang lalu.

Sehun tersenyum sendiri memandang _chat_ masuk dari ponselnya, dia sepenuhnya mengabaikan Jongin dan fokus pada aplikasi _chatting_ yang tengah dibukanya.

 _Ayolah, kita sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu karena si brengsek Chanyeol, aku kan rindu kehangatanmu, babe. '3'_

Sehun terkikik geli. Memang benar sudah empat atau lima hari, sepupunya Park Chanyeol menginap dirumahnya dan memastikan semua kegiatan Sehun tidak berhubungan dengan kekasihnya. Meskipun Chanyeol penasaran, dia memilih mati penasaran daripada melihat Sehun bertemu kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat Sehun mengetikkan balasan.

 _Pergilah ke club dan habiskan malam panasmu dengan yang lain, honey._

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, balasan panjang dia terima. Dan hal itu semakin memancing senyumnya. Kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan.

 _Nooooooo T.T aku sudah bosan making love dengan yang lain, aku membutuhkanmu dikasurku malam ini. Aku tidak tahan kalau tidak denganmu, aku tidak mau kalau bukan denganmu '3' Oh oh... apa ini?! Jangan-jangan kau malas denganku karena sudah menemukan yang lebih hot dan ganas dariku? Siapa? Siapa dia?! Jangan bilang lelaki bartender itu, babe?_

Sehun melihat Jongin sekilas karena terlalu lama mengabaikannya. Jongin sedang menatap ponselnya serius sambil sesekali mengangguk entah karena apa, karena itu Sehun kembali fokus pada ponselnya sendiri dan membalas _chat_ kekasihnya.

 _Dia memang hot sih, permainannya bagus. Tapi tidak ada yang menandingimu, sayang._

Tanpa Sehun sadari wajahnya memerah. Sudah lima hari dia tidak bertemu kekasihnya, tapi untuk urusan berhubungan badan, mungkin ada sepuluh hari mereka tidak saling menyentuh karena masih sibuk bereksplorasi dengan orang lain.

' _ting'_

Sehun menunduk dan membaca balasan dari kekasihnya.

 _Kalau begitu, datanglah ke apartementku dan hangatkan kasurku, babe._

Belum sempat Sehun mengetikkan balasan, ponselnya telah dirampas dan pelakunya adalah sang maha kejam Park Chanyeol yang kini tengah membaca _history_ _chat_ Sehun dengan muka merah menahan amarah.

"Apa ini, Oh Sehun?!"

Jongin yang sedari tadi juga sibuk dengan ponselnya terperanjat kaget karena bentakan Chanyeol. Dia mengelus dada dan hampir mengumpati Park Chanyeol jika saja Jongin tidak melihat ponsel Sehun yang seolah akan hancur –dan ya, Jongin bisa melihat layar pelindung ponsel itu miring karena tenaga hulk Chanyeol-.

"Chanyeol, tenang dulu." Jongin menengahi.

Namun perhatian Chanyeol tiba tiba beralih pada Jongin. Dia memandang Jongin tak kalah seramnya, membuat Jongin bertanya tanya, apakah salahnya kali ini?

"Kau juga! Aku kan sudah bercerita padamu!"

Sehun mendelik pada Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin sudah tahu tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sehun.

Jongin yang merasakan tatapan tidak enak Sehun menoleh dan mnatapnya balik seolah mengatakan, _kenapa pula aku harus memberitahumu? Bukan urusanku juga._

Sehun mendecih melihatnya namun tak bisa menyangkal dan memilih diam memperhatikan Chanyeol yang seolah akan menggiling seluruh organ dalam Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau diam saja dan malah sibuk dengan ponselmu sendiri, padahal kau tahu kalau Sehun tengah diincar penjahat kelamin!"

Jongin balik melotot pada Chanyeol, enak saja, Jongin itu bermain ponsel miliknya sendiri, bukan milik Chanyeol atau dari pasar maling. Lalu kenapa untuk menggunakan ponselnya saja harus kena marah Chanyeol.

"Ini ponsel milikku, tahu! Kenapa kau harus marah-marah seperti pasien sipilis!" balas Jongin.

Chanyeol kini yang tersentak. Sudah tahu Chanyeol lagi emosi, biasanya Jongin juga tak mau ikut campur, tapi dia malah membalas ucapan Chanyeol. _sudah mulai berani, bocah tengik ini padaku!,_ batin laknat Chanyeol.

Memang biasanya Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol yang mengalami penyakit marah akut, tapi si bodoh Chanyeol sudah cukup mengganggu hidupnya. Pertama, dia membuat Jongin tersedak cola yang demi apa itu perih sekali.

Kedua, masih segar diingatan Jongin tentang pembantaian tv kesayangannya yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mana tv itu sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, jangan lupakan juga wajahnya diludahi Chanyeol padahal Jongin berniat baik.

Lalu yang ketiga, Chanyeol malah mengomelinya tentang bagimana dia harus menggunakan ponsel miliknya sendiri. Itu haknya, bukan?

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengawasi adikku, bodoh!" Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah kemeja Jongin.

Jongin tak mau kalah, dia mencengkeram rambut Chanyeol. mau bagaimana lagi, tangan panjang Chanyeol menghalangi jalannya untuk balik mencengeram kerah baju Chanyeol. Sialnya lagi, Jongin malah terlihat seperti perempuan yang berkelahi dengan pacarnya.

"Kau merusak tv-ku, _dumbass!_ "

Sehun menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya, saat itulah dia melihat ponselnya tergeletak di atas meja. Dengan cepat Sehun meraih ponsel itu dan menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat pelindung layarnya yang miring tak terbentuk.

"Chanyeol itu tidak bisa ya tidak menghancurkan sesuatu ketika marah." Keluh Sehun pelan.

Dengan cepat dia membereskan bukunya kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan dua orang yang masih adu mulut. Sehun membuka kunci ponselnya dan mengirimkan balasan dengan cepat untuk kekasihnya.

 _Aku akan ke apartementmu nanti. Tunggu aku :*_

 **.oOo.**

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu Sehun tidak menginjakkan kaki dirumah. Dan bisa Chanyeol pastikan, gadis itu tengah menghabiskan malam bersama kekasihnya yang entah siapa itu.

"Aku yakin itu dia."

Itu Baekhyun yang berbicara. Pria pendek itu telah duduk didepannya bahkan sejak Chanyeol belum pulang. Dengan seenak hati Baekhyun menguras kulkas Sehun dan membiarkan bungkus _snack_ dan yoghurt berserakan diatas meja.

Lain kali ingatkan Chanyeol untuk merebut paksa kunci rumah yang diberikan Sehun pada Baekhyun ketika _mood_ Chanyeol sudah lebih baik.

"Aku sebenarnya juga curiga padanya, Baek. Sudah sejak Sehun putus dengan mantannya, dia selalu berada disekitar Sehun."

Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan sedari tadi adalah menebak-nebak siapa yang menjadi kekasih bodoh Sehun. Tidak pernah mereka sangka, keduanya menebak satu nama yang sama. Satu orang yang memiliki kemungkinan besar menjadi kekasih Sehun.

"Itu benar-benar dia, Yeol. Coba pikirkan-..."

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk menyendok yoghurt yang sudah entah keberapa cup kemulutnya.

"Tampan, iya. Cocok dengan Sehun, iya. Tipe Sehun, seratus persen. Mesum, jangan ditanya. Dan kita selalu memergoki Sehun bersama dengannya!" ungkap Baekhyun bangga dengan hasil analisanya.

Chanyeol menggumam mengiyakan.

"Apakah ada kandidat lain? Kita memang sudah memutuskan jika dia itu kekasih Sehun, tapi mungkin kita melewatkan beberapa orang." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bersiap-siap bersuara dengan keren, berpikiran kalau dia adalah seorang detektif dan Chanyeol adalah petani miskin yang kehilangan satu genggam berasnya.

"Yixing? Tidak tidak, pria itu terlalu sibuk pulang pergi china-korea, dia tidak akan punya waktu untuk Sehun." ucap Baekhyun.

"Mingyu?" tebak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Meskipun Mingyu masuk tipe lelaki Sehun, tapi anak itu tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. lagipula sepertinya dia sudah memiliki kekasih."

Chanyeol kembali menebak, "Seokjin?!"

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol, kenapa harus Seokjin? Kita semua bahkan tahu dia pergi les memasak seminggu penuh, mana ada waktu Seokjin untuk pacaran selain dengan pisau dan talenannya."

Chanyeol merengut. Tebakannya tidak ada yang benar. Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun yang terlalu semangat.

"Ah!" Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, "Jongin? Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Chanyeol kini yang menggeleng, "Mereka tidak akrab. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa berada dalam satu ruangan lebih dari tiga menit tanpa kegiatan yang harus dilakukan."

"Berarti memang orang itu, Chanyeol! pikirkan saja ya, Sehun menyimpan semua nomor kita, baik Yixing, Mingyu, Seokjin maupun Jongin. Tapi hanya orang itu yang tidak disimpan nomornya oleh Sehun, padahal mereka berdua dekat." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, "Berarti, kontak 'kekasihku' itu miliknya, Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan karena hasil analisanya sendiri.

"Tunggu apa lagi, kita harus ke rumahnya dan memberinya pelajaran!"

Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobilnya dan melangkah lebar-lebar diikuti Baekhyun dibelakang. Akhirnya, Chanyeol tau siapa brengsek gila yang meracuni Sehun.

"Akan ku robek perutmu, Kris Wu. Tunggu saja." Gumam Chanyeol.

 **.oOo.**

Sehun mengetikkan _password_ apartement yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala. Begitu dia membuka pintu, terlihat pemandangan kekasihnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa, dengan langkah ringan Sehun menghampirinya.

" _Babe_ ~" ucap Sehun begitu jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah.

Orang yang dipanggil _babe_ dengan nada manja itu sontak bangkit dan menunjukkan senyumannya. Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat senyuman manis prianya itu dengan santai mendudukkan diri diatas pangkuan sang kekasih.

"Aku hampir mati, menunggumu."

Sehun terkikik begitu merasakan benda keras menusuk pantatnya. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar merindukan Sehun ternyata.

"Oh, tvmu dimana?" Sehun bertanya heran. Bukankah kekasihnya baru membeli tv?

"Salahkan sepupumu, Park Chanyeol."

Sehun tertawa hingga memiringkan kepalanya, dan kekasihnya tentu tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencium leher Sehun dan memberikan _kiss mark_ yang memancing erangan Sehun.

Kegiatan tersebut terganggu karena suara deringan ponsel diatas meja. Dengan kesal si pria meraih ponselnya.

' _Hei, Jongin. Aku sudah menemukan lelaki brengsek yang menjadi kekasih Sehun. sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan menyobek perutnya.'_

Orang yang dipanggil Jongin itu memandang Sehun bingung. Sehun sendiri hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya dia salah orang, _honey._ " Bisik Sehun.

Jongin dengan acuh membalas Chanyeol, "Yayaya, terserahmu, aku sibuk." Lalu mematikan sambungan dengan cepat.

"Kau tidak ingin tau siapa orang malang itu?" Sehun bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng dan berdiri dengan Sehun digendongannya, lebih memilih melangkah menuju kamar daripada mengetahui orang yang menjadi korban salah sasaran si brengsek Chanyeol.

"Bukankah yang terpenting sekarang adalah membuat dirimu hangat?"

Sehun tersenyum malu dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin. Tentunya malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk Jongin dan Sehun yang telah dengan sukses menyembunyikan hubungan mereka berdua.

Biarlah Chanyeol marah-marah di ujung sana. Malam ini, biar mereka lupakan si pemarah Chanyeol.

Biarkan malam ini menjadi malamnya Jongin dan Sehun, oh jangan lupakan erangan pelepas rindu mereka.

 **End.**

 **Oke, apa ini sebenarnya gw juga nggak ngeh wkwk.**

 **Yang jelas, gw terinspirasi gara gara abis nonton Dr. Phill tentang Polyamorous relationship yang demi apa si tamunya ini kampret banget kaya eek.**

 **Mana baru 14 taun udah pake marijuana, udah minum alkohol sama sex digdaya banget ini anak, gw aja umur 14 tahun masih ngalay di fanpagenya kangen band di pesbuk '3'**

 **Pake dibolehin lagi sama ibunya, difasilitasin sekalian, lebih lagi mereka nggak paham2 kalo yang dilakuin itu salah. Kalo gw ada disana nih, udah gw rendem kepalanya pake deterjen biar bersih itu otak.**

 **Kalo sex bebas ya sex bebas aja, lah ini pake polyamorous relationship segala, kan sakit.**

 **Lah gw kok malah curhat wkwk.**

 **Oke,akhir kata. Review juseyoo**


End file.
